1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to identifying, quantifying, or purifying a compound from a mixture via a chromatographic technique, in particular gel-based chromatographic purification of a peptide compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chromatography (RPLC) is widely used for analysis of various chemical substances. Most purification schemes rely on the understanding of physico-chemical properties of solute and solvent. Several approaches have been investigated, such as Snyder's well-known P′ scale and the MOSCED scale from Eckert. However, most of the models are only valid for a certain subsets of chemicals. The complexity of molecular interaction leads to much more complicated models, such as the linear solvation energy relationship (LSER) and the quantitative structure-retention relationships (QSRRs). Still, these approaches fail to predict the retention of peptides, especially the sequence shuffled peptide sets, peptide enantiomers and diastereomers.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement of chromatographic purification.